Old Enough
by BabyGrlKatie14
Summary: MadisonEphram... Maybe Ephram is old enough...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. Do I really have to do this?

Kara: Not if you want to be sued.

Katie: *whacks Kara with large book*****

Kara: *blink blink* You still have to do it. 

Katie: *sigh* Fine. I don't own it. I wouldn't mind owning Gregory Smith *evil smile***** but I don't. *BIG sigh***** Oh well.

Kara: Was that really so hard?

Katie: Yes. 

Kara: *blink blink* Really?

Katie: *picks up same big book and whacks Kara* Go away. Kara is my split personality. Don't mind her.

Kara: I think she means I'm her sensible side.

Katie: Did you not understand go away? *chases Kara out of the state*

[A/N: Not like my usual stuff, but still worth a shot. Also, this is my first try with sex scene, so please be kind.]

Summary: Madison/Ephram. Contains minor spoilers from what I saw in the trailer and what a read in the episode summary. My version of what happens in tomorrow's episode. Written in the first person, from Ephram, point of view for most of it. 

*****

Old Enough 

"Have you been avoiding me?" Madison stood in the doorway, looking out at me sitting on the porch swing.

"It's depends. Are you in a good mood?" I asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I guess." She walked out onto the porch, closing the door behind her.

"Then yes."

"What would you have done if I had said no?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"I would have said 'No. Every time you looked for me I was in the other room, and whenever you talked to me I just didn't hear you.'" 

"So basically you would just sugarcoat it." She sat down next to me. I moved as far to the side as I could. I wasn't sure why but I couldn't be that close to her right then.

"Basically."

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. It was agony. Being so close to something I wanted so desperately, but couldn't have.

"I put Delia to bed."

"Do you want a medal or something?"

"No. I just thought you'd like to know."

"Great. I'm so happy for you? Is there a specific reason you came out here, or do you just want to irritate me?"

"Ephram…"

"What? What do you want from me? Please. Explain it to me, because I don't understand it at all."

"I… I don't… I'm not sure."

I looked her in the eyes for the first time since she sat down. "Well, figure it out, would you."

She leaned in and kissed me. I didn't respond for a moment. I was so shocked. Could this really be what she wants? By the time I figured out what was going on she had pulled back.

"Are you so angry with me that you won't even kiss me? You didn't seem to mind before." 

"No I'm just a little confused. Last time, you told me I wasn't old enough. Personally, I think that's bullshit, but whatever." 

"You aren't old enough. Ephram, you're 16. You're still jailbait. But I don't care anymore." 

"Whoa, jailbait. There was nothing mentioned about sex." That really shocked me. Was she out of her mind?

Madison bit her lip and raised an eyebrow. 

"Madison, no." She was nuts. She had to be.

"Why not? Your dad's not home."

"Yeah, but my sister…"

"Is asleep. And we both know she sleeps like a rock." 

"I'm not-" Madison cut me off with another kiss. This time I responded immediately. Her lips were warm against mine, especially after sitting out in the freezing Everwood air for half an hour. I moaned as she began to nibble on my bottom lip. She took the chance to slip her tongue into my mouth. I was beginning to get that tingling sensation in my lower regions. I knew that before long, I would be showing my true feelings about the situation, without actually trying, if you get what I'm saying. After a moment or so, she broke away. 

"So?"

"Alright." I sounded like she was forcing me into it, when in reality, it was what I really wanted. 

She grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the house and up to my room. I was so nervous. I had no idea what to do. I mean I had fooled around a little with a couple girls back in New York, but had never gone all the way. As soon as we were in my room and the door was closed, she started kissing me again. I must have been a little tense, because she pulled back almost immediately. 

"What's wrong? Are you nervous?"

"Just a little."

"Why? Oh wait, I get it. You're still a virgin aren't you?"

"Yeah. Just a little."

"Hey, calm down. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you just need to calm down." 

"Okay." I was seriously freaked out at this point.

"Sweetie, chill out. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah. I know." I knew that she wouldn't hurt me… intentionally. I was starting to calm down a little. 

"See. Being calm is better." As soon as I was calm she kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she snaked one of hers up around my neck. Her other hand came to rest on my chest. She seemed surprised to feel slight muscles there. Everyone is. I think it's because I'm skinny. She slid that hand down to grasp the bottom of my shirt. She stopped kissing me long enough pull it up and over my head. 

So there I was, in my bedroom, without a shirt on, kissing my sister's babysitter. It seemed like something out of one of those Lifetime movies, not that I watch them. She dropped my shirt on the floor and then paused to remove her own. Then she put that same hand back on my chest. I was starting to get the feeling that that one hand would get me in a lot of trouble. She let her hand wander until it found one of my nipples. I let out a gasp as she started tracing it with one of her nails. She played for a moment before running her nail down my stomach. It wasn't like she was digging her nail into the skin; she was just teasing me. As she reached my bellybutton she latched onto my neck nibbling and sucking on the sensitive skin there. Oh god, she was good at this. Her hand continued to travel past my bellybutton, right down to the edge of my jeans. She fiddled with the button for a moment. Before I had realized what was going on, my pants were down around my ankles. 

She pulled back and looked up at me for a moment. "You are okay with this, aren't you?" 

I nodded my head vigorously. We couldn't stop now. I desperately needed more. I know that sounds weird, and it feels weird too, but it was true. I took the open moment to kick off my shoes and pants. She then latched back onto my neck. I reached down and played with the button on her jeans. Once I got it undone I searched for the zipper. There wasn't one. It was a button fly. I silently cursed whatever higher being caused this to happen. It took me a moment, but I finally got all the stupid buttons undone. She looked up into my eyes, and then kissed me again. Without even having to stop she kicked off her pants and shoes. 

I reached up behind her. I thought I hated button fly jeans, but that was before I ever tried to undo a bra. How do girls even put those things on? They're so… complicated. Finally after what felt like an hour of fiddling with those little hooky things, I got it off of her. As soon as it was off though, that same mischievous hand started wondering again. 

(Change to third person)

Madison's hand reached down to the rim of his boxers. He gave an involuntary shiver as her fingers slipped past the elastic, pushing down his boxers. She pulled them down and eventually off, revealing his erection. She gently wrapped her hand around it. She pumped her hand up and down on it, slowly at first but increasingly faster. He moaned. Then suddenly she stopped. She backed away from him, and just stood there looking at him. Then as slowly as possible she pulled off her underwear. It was tossed off to the side along with everything else. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her. They were right at the edge of his bed. She sat down on the corner, facing him. 

"Are you enjoying this?"

"More than anything," he answered truthfully.

As soon as he said that, she leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around his cock. She sucked lightly on it for a moment before taking in as much as she could without gagging. He moaned louder, but stopped quickly remembering that Delia was in the next room. Realizing that he was close to climaxing, she let go. She pulled him down onto his knees in front of her. She kissed him quickly, and then took his hand into hers. She guided his hand to her opening, and gently pushed his fingers inside. He had a shocked look on his face, but he caught on quickly. He began to wiggle his fingers pushing them in farther, and then pulling them out again. She couldn't believe he had never done this before. He was awfully good at it for a first-timer. Maybe it was the years of piano. She reached down a pulled his fingers out, and he looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. 

"Are you ready?" 

"For what?" 

"To go all the way." He nodded.

She lay back onto his bed. He got onto the bed too so that he was straddling her.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I have a vague idea." 

"Okay, well you want to be a little closer. We could do it that way, but it's more uncomfortable." He gave a slight laugh, and moved down a little closer. He placed the tip of his member to the very edge of her opening. "Now, go slow." Slowly, very slowly he pushed his way in. She took in her breath sharply. This was the painful part, but it felt so good that it was worth it. Finally he was all the way in. "Okay, now pull back out, but don't pull out all the way, and go faster." He did as he was told. It felt… incredible. She tightened her inner muscles around him, creating more resistance. She reached her arms behind him and put hands on his back, digging her nails into his perfect skin. They moved together in unison, until Ephram came inside her. 

They separated and he lay down next to her. "That… was… amazing," he said breathlessly. "Thank you."

Madison looked over at him. "For what?" 

"For everything."

*****

(Back to Ephram's POV) 

When I came into the kitchen the next morning Madison was cooking breakfast. It smelled like pancakes, but you can never really be sure, especially early in the morning. 

"Morning sleepy head. I was about to come wake you up." 

"Good thing you didn't. I might have beaten you to death with a blunt object." 

"Someone's not a morning person." 

"Far from it," Delia said. That was when I first realized she was even in the room. 

"Shut it, shorty," said sitting down next to my sister. 

As soon as I sat down she reached out and began poking the bruises on my neck. Or at least she thought they were bruises. They were really hickeys, but was I really going to tell my ten year old sister that? "What did you do to your neck?" 

"Stop it." I saw Madison stiffen for a moment, and decided to play along with Delia thinking that I had hurt myself. "Delia, stop, that hurts." 

She stopped immediately. As much as she would deny it sometimes, she really didn't want to hurt me. "Sorry." She finished her breakfast and went over to Nina's to play with Sam. 

"Nice. Trick your sister into thinking you dropped something on your head, so she won't figure out that we're together. Genius plan." Madison smiled at me.

"Hey, it worked didn't it." 

"For now." 

"Whatever. I just have to convince my dad that it was Laynie." 

"Who's Laynie?"

"My ex-girlfriend."  
  


"Oh yeah, because that will work so well."

"I hope it does." 

"I think it will. You ready to go again?" 

*****

[A/N: The end. I hope you liked it. I read it over. And I was like 'Wow. Did I really just write that?" I can't believe it. But whatever. Review for me and let me know what you think.]


	2. Author's Note

Hey everybody, 

I got all your reviews, and I just wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you. A lot of you asked if I could write more, write another chapter, whatever, and I'm here to tell you, I would be happy to. However, I have no ideas what so ever. If you want to, leave me an idea in a review, or you can email me (katzadore@aol.com, just put story idea in the subject). I'll read them all, if I get any that is, and hopefully get some inspiration. If I use any part of your idea, I promise I'll give you full credit. 

Thanks again guys,

Katie


	3. Chapter 2

[A/N: Oh my God! I got so many reviews asking me to write about this that, despite Andrew's persistence on his stupid idea (that I probably wasn't going to use anyway, sorry Andrew) I had to write it. I hope you guys like it. I hope I do it justice.] 

Chapter 2 

*Three months later*

"Ephram… I have to tell you something."

I was sitting on my bed doing my math homework. I hate it when girls say that. Nothing good ever comes after that. It was that and "we have to talk." If you hear either of those, you know it's not something good they want to tell you.  

"I think we need to talk."

Oh shit. 

"Okay… what is it?" 

"Well, something happened."

"Something? What kind of something?"

"Something involving us." Madison seemed worried and shaken up. It had to bad to shake her up. It was hard to worry her.

"Madi, what's wrong…"

And then Madison started to cry. This had to be absolutely horrible to make her cry. What on earth could be going on? I got up a walked over next to her. 

"Madi…" I wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her head on my shoulder. 

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" I was trying so hard not freak out. 

"I can't tell you. You're going freak. You're going hate me."

"I could never hate you. What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." I kissed her gently, wiping away her tears.

"I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant…" She said in between sobs.

That defiantly wasn't something I was expecting. 

"Wow. What… how… when… wow…" What the hell did I just say? Was that even English?

"That was sort of my reaction too," she said with a laugh. That was a good sign. At least she was laughing.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About my dad. He had a big enough problem with us just being together. What's he going to say about this? Not to mention the fact that neither of us are even remotely ready for something like this. I'm sixteen. I just got my license. I don't even have a job. You're only twenty. And you're employed by my father. I mean seriously. How are we going to be able to do this?"

Madison looked me directly in the eye and smiled. "We'll figure it out."

"That's rather optimistic for someone who was crying about this less than five seconds ago," I said with a smirk. She looked at me and laughed. 

*****

[A/N: I know this is wicked short, and I know it took me forever to get it up, but I have good reasons. I'm in drama club and the show is soon. Not to mention I'm failing both World History and English. But I'm working to fix that. Anyway, I know it took forever, but I go on Christmas break in like two days, so I hope I'll be able to get more out soon. By the way, I had more written, but it was awkward and weird so I figured I'd give you this then put the rest up later, once I've had so time to edit it.] 


End file.
